Nightmare's Rest
Nightmare's Rest is a village that is mentioned in the novel The Black Waters. The novel mentions that it is an abandoned village on the Chillfrost Isle. Indeed many people who heard about the diary of Captain Sanders, believe that he and his fellows passed through it, even if that could be just speculation. Fact is in the end, that Nightmare's Rest isn't just mentioned in the novel The Black Waters, but in other books as well. Mostly every single book and legend about the Chillfrost Isle tells of a special, big town or city called Nightmare's Rest. And when these legends tell of this place, they show a lot of similarities. History Especially the novel The Black Waters, which is about the Chillfrost Isle, tells about the place called Nightmare's Rest. A place that seems to be even darker than the rest of the isle. While many people who study the mysteries that shroud Chillfrost assume that the Isle is cursed, they suggest that Nightmare's Rest must've been the place where it all began. Where the dark corruption spread across the whole Island, infecting every inhabitant's mind and soul. They assume that the curse that lies upon the Island has it's source in Nightmare's Rest. Most of these people believe that Nightmare's Rest was the capital city of this Island once. From what the novels and legends tell, this capital isn't existent for the living anymore. It is clear that Chillfrost Isle is a place that scorns the life and everything that gets close to it. But Nightmare's Rest is rumored to devour everything, even the last remaining piece of hope, courage and strength, exhaling it into a cloud of despair, distrust, paranoia, fear and weakness. If someone may ask one of the researchers that study Chillfrost Isle, what is the place where they would never want to go, they will all answer Nightmare's Rest. It is not known how the Island was cursed, and who lived on it, but sure is, that Nightmare's Rest was the place where the chaos began to spread from, until the whole Island was covered beneath this chaos. Some legends tell that Nightmare's Rest's streets are dotted with dead bodies, like puddles after a rainstorm. Corpses that hang on it's walls, fill the roads and streets of it, and start wandering through them when the sun begins to settle. The curse is rumored to be so powerful here, that it drains out the will and feasts upon every living's mind that may pass it's gates, though that's just a rumor as mentioned before. It is said that it lies in a valley, as a line in the novel The Black Waters mentions. A valley that keeps away sunlight, so that it constantly looks like it'd be night. The flora would be emaciated logically, same with the fauna. And probably the dead would wander here constantly, due to the fact that the sun has no influence here, while the sky is covered by dark clouds. The novel mentions other places of importance as well, but that's a story for another day. Category:Chillfrost Isle Category:Legend Category:Undead Category:Curse